During a design phase of a device or product associated with a fluid system, it is often desirable to determine impact of a fluid with respect to the device or product associated with the fluid system. To determine impact of the fluid with respect to the design, numerical analysis of two dimensional (2D) data associated with computational fluid dynamics can be employed to analyze fluid flow through the device or product. For instance, a color of a 2D surface associated with the device or product can represent a degree of fluid flow. However, analyzing impact of a fluid with respect to a design of the device or product generally involves human interpretation of 2D data, which can result in human trial and error with respect to the fluid system. Moreover, human interpretation of 2D data and/or employing multiple fluid model tools to determine impact of a fluid with respect to a design of a device or product can be burdensome with respect to cost, redundancy and/or maintenance associated with the device or product.